The Reunion
by Kama Kounsolour
Summary: The twins meet a 15 year old boy and start a friendship. PLEASE LOOK AT AUTHOR NOTE ON NEW CHAPTER.
1. Regular life at the Tipton

Zack and Cody were playing tag in the lobby when Mr. Moseby grabbed both boys from the collars of their shirts.

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop running in the lobby?"

Both kids said they were sorry and headed over to the game room. There, Zack went over to his favorite game and saw something that amazed him. Someone had beaten his top score. That has never happened. Right above where it said, ZM, it showed JMK.

"Who's JMK?"

"I believe that's me," said a voice from behind them.


	2. New Neighbor's?

KAMA- Not much of a first chapter but soon Zack and Cody will be having a new friend who will teach them about many things during his stay.

Both boys twirl around and see an older kid who is about 6 inches taller then both of them. Cody is the first person to speak.

"Hello, I'm Cody Martin and this is my twin brother Zack. Who are you?"

"I'm Mikhail Shoelpkof. (Shul- Cough) and I believe I am the kid who beat your brother's high score. Zack finally spoke,

"You know you're my friend if you can beat my best high score."

"I'm bored out of my mind. The games are to easy, and I can't leave the hotel until the rest of my family gets here."

Cody says" You can come to our suite if you want."

"Sure. Just uh second."

Mikhail goes over and talks to Mr. Moseby. Moseby nods and Mikhail walks away. The three boys are walking to the elevator but Zack stops to look at Maddie. When Mikhail sees her as well, he joins Zack. Cody taps them on the shoulders to drive them out of their daydreaming state. Both boys join Cody in the elevator.

"Who was that?" asked Mikhail.

"That was Maddie, whom I am in love with," said Zack.

"What does she think of you?"

The elevator let off a soft ding as they reached the 23rd floor. They walk out of the elevator and proceed to the suite.

"I really don't know. She always laughs at what I do. She even danced with me at her prom last year." Said Zack.

"That's a good sign. You just need to find her weak spots."

"Like what?"

They reached the suite and Cody was opening the door with the key card.

"Just try to see what turns her on."

When they entered the suite, Mikhail found out that Zack and Cody's mom has some new friends. HIS mom Kim and cousin Rachel.

"Hey boys" said Carrie, "look who just became our new neighbors."

Kim said, "You have twins. They look a bit like my nephew Justin."

Mikhail said, "Is he here yet?"

Kim says that Justin is probably reeking havoc on the lobby.

(To be continued)

Chap. 3- Meeting the Family


	3. Meeting the Family

KAMA- Rated M for later chapters. More will happen in the future. A short bio on the new kid Mikhail. He is extremely protective of his friends and family. Mikhail enjoys helping people with school, games, or getting a girl to take that person all the way. **But you will owe him in the future. Mikhail NEVER forgets.**

The boys go down stairs to see Mr. Moseby throwing a shit fit by trying to catch this little 10-year-old blond kid wearing a Slayer shirt and khaki shorts. The kid is jumping over counters and furniture while Moseby keeps apologizing to frightened guests. The boys watch and Mikhail says,

"Meet my cousin, Justin. He is a little body of non-stop energy. Even I have trouble catching him sometimes."

By this time, Justin had tried to hide behind Maddie who was reading whatever teen magazines she reads. Moseby comes over and yells at the kids but the child is too busy stealing chocolate from the shelves out of sight and hiding them under his shirt to be listening to Moseby yell.

"That kid is more dangerous and mischievous than you are," said Cody.

"That's your cousin?" said a shocked Zack. Zack just saw Justin ask Maddie for a hug and this made Maddie let out a big " awwww" and she gave him a hug. But it looked like Justin was more occupied with what was rubbing against his chest. HERS.

"I gotta learn his secret," said a jealous Zack.

"Sorry, he's a bit of a pervert and he uses his being small to his advantage, as you can very well see." Maddie put him down and Justin saw his cousin and ran over trying to keep the chocolate bars in his oversized shirt. The moment Justin got to them, he said,

"Hey, Mike, did you see that, the girl digs me."

"Justin, it's because you're small. Now give these kids and me some of the plunder." Justin reluctantly gave up some of the chocolate to the twins and his cousin. Justin asked if he could go to the park across the street. Mikhail asked if the twins wanted to go. They said it was ok, so the four kids left the ruined lobby of the Tipton for the park. Mr. Moseby thanked god and started to fix the lopsided couch and recliner.

(At the Park)

(Mikhail's POV)

Justin is selling the stolen chocolate to other kids. The twins are climbing trees. Mikhail is sleeping under a tree. Zack jumps right onto him awaking Mikhail from his slumber. Mikhail looks and sees his dad in the park practicing his guitar, his cousin Rachel going over some papers for her new job as guest singer for the Tipton music shows. Mikhail introduces the twins to his family. After talking for about half an hour, dad and Rachel leave for the hotel.

" Your dad is a lot like our dad. Our dad is part of a band as well." Said Cody.

"Yeah , he's pretty laid ba… wait a minute, where's Justin!" Mikhail looks around and starts to look for Justin. The twins decide to help. Next there is a scream heard at the edge of the woods that are in the park. Mikhail rushes over and sees two 14-year-old boys abusing Justin. The twins see something change about the usually happy-go-lucky Mikhail. He yells at the bully's,

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING TO MY COUSIN!"

Both boys start laughing and one says,

"Your little midget cousin didn't give us any of the money he had, so we're gonna take it from him." The other boy pulls out a switchblade and presses the button that releases the blade and charges Mikhail. Out of nowhere, Mikhail grabs the hand with the knife and with one swift chop to the elbow of the bully, breaks the kids arm right out of its socket. The other kid charges but all he succeeds in doing is getting kicked so hard in the gut that he vomits all over the grass. Mikhail picks him up and smashes his face into one of the trees. The twins looked on in astonishment. Mikhail threw the knife deep into the woods, picked up a crying Justin and headed back to the spot where they were before Justin went missing.

After about two minutes, Zack said, " That was fucking amazing. Where did you learn to do that?"

"My dad was also a Kung Fu teacher when he was 21 till he was 34." He had gone around the world to tournaments."

"Anything else you want to tell us about your family?" asked Cody.

"Yeah, my cousin is going to be guest singer for the Tipton music shows." Justin had stopped crying and was his loud noisy self again. Mikhail and the twins played basketball with another group of kids for about an hour. Then the twins, Mikhail, and Justin headed back to the hotel.

"Justin, you better not tell mom about the incident, she might throw a shit-fit."

(To be continued­)

Chapter 4- Help with School


	4. School Work

KAMA- Just a quick warning, there will be violence in further chapters. Later, Mikhail will give Zack and Cody tips on how to get the girl they love to fall right in their hands. It's common stuff, the twins just don't know about it. Not much going on in this chapter. The action starts next chapter.

The following day was Monday. Another normal day of school for the twins. Or so they thought. Zack and Cody were in their homeroom class. Cody was sitting upright and at full attention with his assignment pad out his previous assignments in a small pile on one of the corners of his desk. Zack was half asleep slouched in his desk, eyes barely open, papers already scattered everywhere. That's when the teacher walked in.

"Class, we have a new student coming to our class, all the way from Quakertown, Pennsylvania." Zack and Cody are in a class that consists of 6th 7th and 8th grade. Zack and Cody look up to see Mikhail walk into the classroom with a notebook and a pencil. The teacher had everyone say hello to Mikhail, and then told him to take a seat. He took the empty seat behind Cody and next to Bob. The teacher asked if any of the students wanted to help Mikhail study what was previously taught. The twins said they would. In truth, Cody wanted to see just how smart his newest friend was.

Zack was waiting for Cody and Mikhail outside of the school. When both kids came out of the school, they started to run home. When they got to the Tipton, Cody said they should finish their homework before they do anything else. Zack reluctantly agreed and followed Cody and Mikhail to Mikhail's suite. When they got there it was empty except for a sleeping Justin on the couch. Cody took his work out and started to finish it with ease. He had just finished when he saw Zack was copying him.

"When will you start trying to learn in school?" asked Cody.

"When someone can explain what we're learning in a way I can understand."

"What aren't you getting?" asked Mikhail. Zack told him he didn't understand how to find out a certain percentage for a number, who Kim Il-Jung was, what the effects of Radium were, that sort of stuff. Cody looked on in amazement as Mikhail started to work with Zack at a comfortable pace. Slowly Zack was starting to find out how to do math, know history, and even started to understand some of the elements. Just an hour and 30 minutes later with 10 minute breaks every half hour, Zack had learned everything the homework asked for. Cody couldn't believe it. Mikhail was teaching the unteachable. When Zack left the suite practically dancing since he didn't have to worry about homework anymore for the rest of the day, Cody asked Mikhail,

"How did you do that? Not even our teacher taught him that much in a school day."

"Zack is not one of the kids who understands things right away. You can't pile too much into the brain at one time. Sooner or later, the info will be passing through those person's ears. You need rests so your body can absorb the info you have been given so it can take in more." Cody was amazed at what Mikhail just said. He knew Mikhail was gonna be smart, but he didn't think Mikhail would know teaching methods. Justin had awoken from his slumber and started running out the door to terrorize Mr. Moseby. That was his new favorite hobby. Mikhail shook his head.

"THAT, is the unteachable." Both kids laughed as they left the suite.

(To be Continued)

Next Chapter- The Attempted Ambush


	5. The Attempted Ambush

KAMA- I don't own anything from The Suite Life of Zack and Cody.

After about 2 weeks of nothing really happening except for Zack's tutoring lessons from Mikhail, Zack, Cody, and Mikhail were walking towards Justin's elementary school to pick him up and take him home. When they got there, all four of them started to run home. Zack and Mikhail had more endurance than Cody, and Justin just had a crap load of energy to use, so Cody started to fall behind. Zack and Justin started to tease him about his inability to keep up with the rest of them. When the kids that were ahead rounded a corner, Cody stopped to catch his breath. Cody was then pulled into an alleyway by multiple sets of arms. He was shoved up against the broad side of a brick building.

"Well look who it is. It's one of that punk's little queer followers. Hey Henry, remember him, he was there when that kid broke your arm."

(Back on the street…)

"Hey, where's Cody?" asked a confused Justin.

"I dunno. Probably fell far behind." Said Mikhail. "I'll go back and drag him the rest of the way back." Zack and Justin started to head back to the Tipton. Mikhail started to try to find Cody. He was walking down the street when he saw Cody's schoolbooks on the ground. Although he had only known Cody for about two weeks, he knew Cody would never drop his books and leave. Mikhail felt something bad was happening to him. Mikhail, knowing it was too late to go back, saw the ally and suspected that that was the place Cody was taken. He entered the dark ally.

(At the End of the Ally)

"Your gonna learn that if you FUCK with me and my pals, your gonna get your self hurt, very badly." Said the kid named Henry, his arm in a cast. There were seven kids altogether. Cody saw one of them take out the very same switchblade that they attacked Mikhail with. One of the other kids tore off Cody shirt. The kid with the knife approached and said,

"How shall we get our message across? Should we cut his stomach? Or give him the biggest beating he's ever gonna get." The kid put the cold metal of the weapon against the soft skin of Cody's stomach. Henry said, " I was hoping to get the punk and his cousin, but they got by too fast. I guess you'll have to do." Henry took the blade and slowly started to cut Cody's stomach. He had only gotten about an inch across Cody's gut when there was a loud BANG! Henry and the others whirled around to see Mikhail with a bent trashcan lid in his hand and one of the other kids slumped on the ground, unconscious with a deep gash in his head, blood slowly oozing out. To make matters worse, Cody saw a murderous glare in Mikhail's blue-green eyes. His face looked like it just aged 10 years. He charged at the rest of the group.

(At the Tipton)

Zack looked at the end of his street and started to worry. Justin was too busy playing on the elevator to notice anything. Zack decided to check things out.

(Back in the Ally)

Mikhail was holding two of Henry's friend by their throats with a vice-like grip. There faces were starting to change from a fleshy tan, to a light shade of pink, then to a darker shade. He was choking them. Two more charged. Mikhail threw the two he had in his hands into the brick walls of the ally, grabbed one of the kids that were attacking, twirled around the other, and threw the kid in his hands at the other kid, causing them to trip over each other and crash into the corner where the ally turns. Mikhail heard a scream. However, while Mikhail had turned around, the final kid with no injuries pulled out his own switchblade and thrust it at Mikhail.

While all this was happening, Cody managed to get one arm free and rammed his elbow into Henry's broken arm, which was holding the knife. Henry screamed in pain and dropped the knife. Cody picked it up and ran towards the only unhurt kid left. The kid was about to thrust his knife into Mikhail's exposed back when Cody grabbed the kid, and mustering all his physical strength, actually picked the kid off his feet and threw him into a pile of old trashcans.

Zack had run into the ally when he heard the scream. He thought it was Cody, and that Mikhail missed him and Cody was being tortured. What he saw was completely different. He saw five kids covered with bruises and gashes, another unconscious on his back in a pile of trashcans, Mikhail with sweat on his face and anger in his eyes, and that kid from the park with a look of pain and fright in _his_ eyes. Mikhail walked over to Henry, and with one swift punch, knocked Henry out cold. The life seemed to come back into Mikhail's eyes. He walked over to Cody and took a look at the cut in Cody's stomach.

"Are you ok?" asked Mikhail.

"Yeah, I'm ok."

"I owe you one you understand me, Cody, I owe you one. If you didn't stop that crazy ass bitch from stabbing me, I'd probably be dead right now. What can I do to repay you?"

Zack looked on in disbelief. He couldn't put words together the right way. His brother had just been attacked by those dumb fucks from the park. What did they want from him? Did they want revenge.

"In any case." Thought Zack "they just got their asses kicked by my new friend and by my own brother."

Cody picked up the remains of his destroyed shirt and decided that he should just throw it away. Mikhail gave Cody his button up shirt that was over his t-shirt, so Cody wouldn't walk into the hotel with no shirt. They tried to explain what they knew to Zack so he could understand what was going on. Mikhail decided he needed a nap and went to his suite for some sleep. Cody got his stomach cleaned up and put a bandage over the cut. It wasn't nearly as deep as he thought it was. Zack and Cody decided to do their homework while they waited for Mikhail to get up so they could do something. Such as find out how Mikhail was going to repay Cody. However, Zack and Cody realized that if it weren't for Mikhail's rescue, Cody could have ended up with much worse then a small cut in his stomach. When they finished their homework, they decided to go check up on Mikhail. It had been a couple of hours. They walked down the hall and knocked on the door to suite 1214…

(To be Continued)

Next Chapter- Help with Girls.


	6. Mikhail's Repayment

KAMA- I just wanted to thank angelmm for helping me continue with this story. Thank you for all your help.

The twins entered the suite to see Mikhail at his computer, Justin and another one of Mikhail's cousins playing a game of Trouble, Mikhail's dad having a sandwich, and Rachel was practicing the show for that night with Carrie. When Carrie saw them, she said,

" I got Maddie to baby-sit for you guy's while I'm working tonight."

"Aw, mom! We're 13 now! We don't need a baby-sitter." Zack whined.

"Until you guys are over 5 feet tall, you will have a baby-sitter. That's final."

Mikhail walked over to the twins and said,

"If you want, I'll stay with you guys tonight. I got a few things I need to ask you guys. Lets head over to your suite so we can discuss what I'm gonna do for you guys." Zack's eyes lit up. "That's right, you too, Zack."

They got to the twins suite when Mikhail got a pad of paper and a pen from a cabinet and sat down on the couch.

"Ok, let's start with Cody. Is there anyone that you have your eyes on." As a matter of fact, Cody had a crush on this girl named Julie Moses who was in his gym class. Cody told Mikhail about his love for Julie. Mikhail wrote down her name and asked if Cody knew her address, which of course he didn't. He asked Cody what he was too afraid to say to Julie. Cody spoke. Mikhail said he would take care of the rest. He would show them how to get a girl to want to know you. To make them feel that you will take good care of them and, if possible, the guy was good looking, which was no problem for the twins because Mikhail heard a lot of talk from the girls in his Spanish class talking about the twins, things such as 'oh, if he would just touch me' or 'I want them to just talk to me. He even heard 'I want them to fuck me hard'.

Then he turned his attention to Zack. Zack immediately talked about Maddie.

"I don't need to hear anymore. I got just the way to find out if she likes you more than a friend."

"How?" asked Cody.

"My Grandfather taught me the ways to tell if someone is lying. There are 13 ways to tell if a man is lying. 20 for girls. So I'm sure I can find out the truth." Mikhail then told the twins what to do so when Maddie came over to baby-sit.

(3 hours later)

The twins were watching "Celebrity Deathmatch" when Maddie walked into the suite. Maddie sat down next to Mikhail on the couch. The twins started their part.

"Boy, I'm bored. There isn't anything to do." said Cody.

Maddie asked "What about TV?"

"No, that was the last good thing on tonight." That was, of course, a lie. Smackdown was on in an hour.

"Well, what do you think we could do?" Maddie was falling right into the trap.

Mikhail asked "What about Truth or Dare?"

"Sounds good" said Maddie.

They got a bottle and they would start with Maddie spinning the bottle. It was spun and it landed on Cody.

"Truth of Dare"

"Truth"

"Have you ever kissed a girl, not including your mom?"

"No" said Cody. Cody spun it and it landed on Zack. Zack picked truth as well.

"What is the most times have you jerked off in one go."

A blush rose on Zack's face. He knew he couldn't lie. Mikhail knew everything about lying. He reluctantly said the truth.

"Twice"

"THAT'S IT? HAHAHAHAHA" Cody was nearly choking.

"Shut up" growled Zack. Zack spun it and it landed on Mikhail. 'Damn' thought Zack. Mikhail also chose truth. Zack was gonna put him in a corner.

"Who would you rather do? Me or Cody?" Zack could see a little color leave Mikhail's face. Maddie started to cry with laughter. Mikhail could barely mutter a small whisper,

"Zack"

Zack screamed "this proves I can even turn on guys" Mikhail charged after Zack. After a few laps around the couch, Maddie managed to gain control of the situation. After Mikhail managed to calm down and sit back on the ground. He spun the bottle and it landed back on Zack. Zack could see Mikhail was looking for revenge. Zack took a chance and chose dare.

"Kiss Cody"

"WHAT!" Both twins yelled at the same time. Zack looked at Cody as if he was the Greek demon Medusa. Zack quickly put a peck on Cody's lips.

"THAT CAN'T COUNT!" said Maddie. Mikhail agreed. Mikhail said it had to be for five seconds. He brought out his watch and timed it. Zack and Cody slowly leaned towards each other and kissed. Both kids looked as if they would throw up in the others mouth at any moment. When the five seconds were finished both kids rushed to the bathroom to wash their mouths. When both got back Mikhail had the biggest grin his mouth would allow from ear to ear on his face. A few more rounds progressed with not much happening. Mikhail had the bottle. He spun it and it landed on, MADDIE. Zack's mind was shooting off fireworks. No disgusting or gay act could make Zack hate Mikhail if the plan went right.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Truth" the plan went exactly to plan.

"Do you want Zack to give pleasure to you?"

Maddie looked shocked from the question and quickly answered,

"No!" Zack's heart sunk.

"I know your lying, Maddie."

"What do you mean?" Zack's heart came right back up.

"I can tell your lying because your sweating, playing with your hands, adjusting your seat the moment you answered the question, and most importantly, stuttering. You want me to tell you some of the other things."

"No"

"Do you want to give a new answer." The answer was Maddie ramming her lips into Zack's. She started to advance faster then Zack could keep up. Before any of the guys knew it, Maddie was putting her hand up Zack's shirt. The other boys left the room slowly and quietly shutting the door behind them.

"It's amazing how much a little game can change two peoples lives." Said Mikhail. "Now, we can go play X-Box 360 while we wait. Let's give them an hour."

(To Be Continued)

Next Chapter- Zack's Dream comes True


	7. Zack's Dream comes True

KAMA- **WARNING: **This chapter contains sexual content. If you don't like, **DON'T READ. **Thank you. It's my first time writing this sort of stuff. If it's bad, I'm sorry.

(Inside the Suite)

Zack's head would have flown away, never to be seen again if it wasn't attached to his neck. He had brought her to his room. She lay on his bed and had a look that could seduce _any_ man. Maddie slowly pulled Zack on top of her. Zack suddenly felt that his jeans were way too tight. Maddie could see his discomfort and she started to take off his pants. After that, Zack reached over and pulled off Maddie's Candy girl tie and blouse. He then removed her short skirt. His eyes nearly bulged out of his head when he saw she was wearing red lace lingerie.

Maddie had finished with Zack's pants and she removed his shirt to see a semi-muscular body. She knew this was wrong, but she knew that he wanted it and so did she, so how was it wrong. Before anything else happened, Zack walked into the bathroom and put a condom on. Mikhail gave it to him. He remembered what Mikhail said, '_Don't take any chances. My cousin Jeremiah took a chance, and now he has Genital Herpes. Poor bastard.' _

Zack wasn't going to take any chances. He came back in, still in his boxers. He got on top of her and started to work kisses from her neck down between her breasts and down her stomach. He knew that this would probably be one of the most erotic moments of his life. Maddie was wriggling with pleasure from Zack's touch. He slowly worked back up and paused at her chest. Zack's very weak side that told him this was wrong was completely overthrown by his want for Maddie. If it were any other girl it might be different. But this wasn't just any girl. This was Maddie Fitzpatrik. The love of his life.

He slid her bra right over her head with ease and started to massage her breasts in his hands, which looked perfect, while kissing her. His tongue begged her to open her mouth. It happened and he started to play tag with her tongue. Then he realized she had grabbed his hands and working them to her panties. They came off with just as much ease as the bra. Zack paused a moment to look at her perfect body. He then took one of her breasts and started to suck on it. Maddie was moaning with pleasure. He felt that if he conquered this big mountain called virginity, at his age, he could overcome anything.

Maddie moved her hands slowly down Zack's back and found the bands to his blue monkey boxers. Next thing she knew, she had grabbed his cock. He jumped a little from this action. She guessed it was about five inches long. A decent size for someone his age. She squeezed it in her hand. Now Zack was under her control. She could tell because his entire body was trembling. She pulled right on top of her. Maddie's mind started to work on the memories she had when Zack first came to the Tipton. His short blond hair, now long, the way he always hit on her at the candy counter, and how he would ignore any threat if his family needed something. (The 20,000 dollar picture ring any bells). She never really realized her feelings towards him until his new friend helped bring them out in a simple game. Her mind then immediately came back to the here and the now.

Zack then adjusted himself and then he entered her. The waves of pain that went through Maddie's body was soon replaced with waves of _pleasure_ as Zack moved back and forth with his movement. Zack started with a slower movement as he tried to get into the rhythm of things. He hoped Maddie was liking this, he knew this was his chance to impress her. Zack could hear her starting to moan his name. He found this even more erotic. While inside her, he continued to work her by also kneading her breasts in his hands.

Maddie was feeling a pleasure that she didn't realize a kid his age could deliver. He was probably doing better than any of her other boyfriends could even hope to. Zack started to kick up the speed of his thrusts. Maddie started getting closer and closer to her orgasm. Her mind was focused on nothing but Zack. She could hear him panting. His hot breath blowing on her face, which turned her on even more. Before she knew it, she had reached her limit and apparently, so had he. With one final thrust, both said the other's name and they came at the same time. Zack pulled out and collapsed on top of her. Maddie just held him in her arms and he slowly went to sleep. When she heard his snores she slowly got out of bed, put her clothes back on, and went to find Cody.

"He's probably at that Mikhail kid's suite." But when she opened the door, she saw Mikhail and Cody about to open the door from the other side. All she saw were two big smiles on both their faces. She smiled back, patted both boys on the head, and left.

(To be Continued)

Next Chapter- Cody's Surprise at School


	8. Cody's Reward

KAMA- I want to thank all those readers who have helped give me tips on how to make the story better. In fact, I've rewritten chap.7. Thanks for making me better.

Cody and Mikhail watched Maddie walk into the elevator and leave. After a few minutes, they realized that they were just standing in the hallway, and they knew that had to look weird. They quickly walked into the suite and immediately went to check on Zack. However, both boys saw more of Zack then either of them wanted to see. They quickly closed the door. Mikhail was the first to speak,

"Someone's got to wake him up."

"Why?"

"Won't it look suspicious to your mom to see Zack naked in his bed?" Mikhail chose he'd do it. Oh, he woke Zack up alright. He just shouted into the room,

"**ZACK, GET UP." **It was so loud, Zack fell right off the bed, crashed to the floor and held up a hockey stick he kept under his bed as if someone was attacking him. Zack then realized he was completely naked. In fact, he still had the condom on. He quickly took off the condom, put on some boxers and a large t-shirt and then for a little fun, chased the other boys with it. He eventually flushed it down the toilet to get rid of all evidence. Mikhail decided that he needed to get to sleep. He had to go to the park tomorrow so he could think more clearly, and because Justin wanted to sell more stolen chocolate from the candy counter. 'He'll never learn' thought Mikhail. When Mikhail left, Cody immedietly started to bombard Zack with questions, such as 'how was it' and many others. After about 20 minutes, Carrie came in and told them to go to bed.

(The Next Morning)

Mikhail was sitting on a bench thinking when he felt a small punch on his shoulder. He opened his eyes to see Cody. Mikhail quickly looked around to see if Zack was hiding or preparing for a sneak attack. Cody noticed Mikhail had a pen and paper with him. Cody sat next to Mikhail. After talking for awhile they decided that Cody would slip a card that had the following haiku on it,

Your hair flows in the wind Your voice makes my legs tremble 

_Will you be my valentine._

(I know it's corny, JUST GO ALONG WITH IT)

Monday was Valentines Day and they decided that if Cody wants to get with Julie, he needs to **smother **her with gifts. They bought a large bouquet of roses and the old fashioned giant heart-shaped box of chocolates. Then the hard part was coming up. Mikhail wanted Cody to walk up to her after school and ask her 'will you be my valentine'. Cody thought he would look like an idiot. Mikhail thought differently. He knew that girls can love boys who express their feelings for them. Both boys headed home to just hang out for the rest of the day. The next day had nothing to offer except a show from Carrie and Rachel in the evening.

(The Next Afternoon- After School)

Cody knew that Julie always walked home alone after all the other kids left. However he didn't see Mikhail and Zack in the tree to his far right. No one could see them. When Cody saw Julie, he went up to her and asked her with the most confident voice he could come up with,

"Will you be my Valentine?"

Both kids in the tree did all they could to stifle their laughs. But they stopped when they heard,

"Oh Cody, how romantic." Next thing they saw was Julie place a kiss right on Cody's lips. Cody flared up red until he was nearly purple. Mikhail whispered,

"Mission Accomplished"

(To be Continued)

Next Chapter- Down and Out for Mikhail


	9. Mikhail Down but Not Out

KAMA- If someone found my sex chapter, TOO graphic, I apologize. Now, Mikhail seems to always save the day or come always seems to have an answer. Not this time.

A week had passed and nothing interesting happened except Cody now had a girlfriend. Mikhail was walking home from the park. He was walking near a warehouse when he saw that Henry kid. Mikhail went to walk past him but when Mikhail got near, he saw 12 other kids swarm from behind a building and they started to attack. Mikhail had nothing to defend himself while these kids were using wood planks. Mikhail did ok when they came in pairs of 2 like last time, but this time, they all attacked. One of the kids crushed a 2x4 right into Mikhail's ribs. There was a soft _crack _and a large amount of pain throughout his torso. He coughed up blood. Then blacked out.

Mikhail wakes up to see all 12 boys watching him. Apparently he got a gash in his head when fighting them. His head hurt like hell. Henry was the first to speak.

"Not so high and mighty now, eh"

"Fuck you," growled Mikhail. His voice seemed to slightly scare the boys that he beat up the last time they met Mikhail. Mikhail started to get up and a couple of the kids backed away. Henry stood still. Unfortunately for Henry, he didn't check for Mikhail to be out of arms reach of weapons. Mikhail managed to jump away from Henry and grab a 2x4. But despite the courage, it was of no use when he turned Henry drew out a lead pipe and smashed it on the back of Mikhail's left leg. There was a loud _pop_ when the knee bones completely dislocated. Mikhail refused to scream. He just slumped to the floor cursing over and over. He tried to get up again but got crushed in the back with the lead pipe. Mikhail fell once more but once again he tried to get up again. The process went on 3 more times. The only thing that stopped Mikhail was the fact he couldn't feel his legs. He feared they may have paralyzed him.

All the other boys looked on in astonishment as this kid refused to stay down. No matter what Henry did, the kid would tell Henry to fuck himself and just try again. When he finally stopped they almost felt bad for the kid. Henry at that point started to scream and curse at Mikhail talking about all the pain that Mikhail had caused him. Then Henry made the biggest mistake of his life. He said that when Mikhail was dead, he'd kill his weeping mother. This set of a switch in Mikhail. He couldn't stand, so he crawled after Henry…


	10. To the Hospital

KAMA- Thanks for the reviews and the support.

(At the Tipton)

Zack and Cody were watching TV when Justin ran through the door. Justin asked,

"Have you seen Mikhail?"

"Actually, no. Neither of us have." They decided to look for him. They went down to the Candy Counter and asked Maddie,

"Have you seen Mikhail around here lately?"

"Yeah, he got a chocolate bar and then left the hotel. I don't know where he could be." Both the twins decided he was probably at his bench in the park. But when he wasn't there, they really started to worry. The Tipton and the park were really the only places he went. When they were walking back to the hotel, because of Justin's shortness, he saw just the littlest puddle of blood. When he told the twins they looked closer and saw it lead to an old abandoned warehouse. They armed themselves with 2x4's and walked towards the warehouse.

(Inside the Warehouse)

Mikhail crawled over, and with his one good leg, started to stand once more. Henry swung the lead pipe at his back once more, but this time Mikhail caught the pipe in his hand. Then Mikhail grabbed Henry's good arm, reared back his head and threw it forward with all his strength. The impact of Mikhail's head against a weak joint, completely broke the joint apart. Now Henry had two broken arms. Then the remaining 11 boys went over and beat Mikhail to the floor and kept beating him until he was no longer moving. They quickly grabbed Henry and ran out the back entrance. Mikhail started to crawl. He was faking being knocked out, it was incredibly hard to do, but he did it. He slowly started to crawl towards the entrance. He managed to get to the door and somehow open it.

"Just get to the street. Just get to the street, just get to the street." Mikhail said to himself over and over again. But he couldn't even keep his eyes open anymore. Then he heard running footsteps outside. He knew those voices. The twins. He blacked out once more.

Mikhail woke up to a soft beeping noise. He slowly opened his eyes. He saw he was connected to a bunch of IV's. He tried to move his left arm, but his ribs started to burn like hell. He grunted in pain.

(3 Days ago)

Zack and Cody saw the door to the warehouse slowly open. They saw Mikhail, who looked like he had gone to hell gotten a torturing from the devil himself. and came back. They ran over and saw that Mikhail had blacked out. Then they saw all the injuries. A broken leg, deep gash in his head, large bumps on his back, and later to be found out, two broken ribs. His face was completely covered with blood. Zack immediately ran to a payphone and called 911. An ambulance was over within minutes. They put him on a stretcher and took him to the hospital. The twins told Kim, Jeff (dad), and the rest of his family about what happened.

When everyone was at the hospital, even Mr. Moseby came, they waited and waited to hear what was wrong with him. The doctor came in.

"We managed to stop the bleeding, put a cast on his leg, and a brace for his ribs."

"What will happen to his leg?" asked Jeff.

"He'll need to stay here until the bone is mostly fixed. He'll need to use a cane, but other than that he should be fine. The only problem is that he lost a lot of blood, and we need a donor to give some blood."

Kim knew that Jeff, Justin, and Mikhail's cousin Dave, all had the same blood type as Mikhail. They all donated their blood. All they could do now was wait.

(present)

A nurse rushed in and quickly spoke to the doctor. Kim was the only one still at the hospital. The twins wanted to stay but they had school. When the doctor told Kim that her son was awake, she could see him, but she couldn't touch him.

"He's too delicate right now."

"He's never been delicate. He's always been a tough SOB." Kim went in, and seeing her son attached to 3 IV's and hooked up to an oxygen tank so he could breathe made her cry right away. When Mikhail finally saw her he said,

"Hi mom."

Kim cried and said, "Hi, Mik."

(To be continued)

Next Chapter- The Twins look for Revenge


	11. The Twins repayment

KAMA- I hope I'm not getting worse throughout the story. Thank you if you've been keeping contact and telling me how you feel about the chapters.

(Two months later)

When the news was spread that Mikhail will finally be returning home, everyone who liked the kid was ecstatic. Mr. Moseby even arranged a 'Welcome Back' party. When the twins and Justin entered the lobby, there were streamers, a big banner, and many friends and family.

(An hour later)

Everyone was silent when they saw Mikhail and Jeff enter the lobby. Mikhail looked like an old man in a young body, limping and needing a cane for his bad leg. Everyone cheered and started to hug him and tell him how happy to have him back. His teacher was there and some of the other student in his class even decided to show up. The party seemed to put him in a good mood, despite the incident and his injuries. After the party, which included a performance by the Jesse McCartney, Mikhail limped to his room on the 23rd floor. There he finally was able to see the twins without getting bombarded with greetings and hopes of getting well. They went into his suite. To talk.

Zack was the one to ask the question,

"Who the hell did this to you?"

"It was that fucking loser Henry wasn't it?

"Yeah, it was. He got me better but I left him with a little reminder that I won't go down easy."

"We're gonna get him back for you, in spades." Said Zack.

"What do you mean?" asked Cody.

"It means the three of us are gonna find this fucking punk and repay what he gave Mikhail." Said Zack.

"Whoa, I will not help you try to get revenge on this kid." Said Cody.

"One thing I didn't tell the police was that Henry said that when I got out of the hospital, he was gonna find you, Zack, and Justin, and kill them. I will not let that pass. So we have a reason. It was self-defense."

Cody realized just at that point, everything Mikhail did for him and Zack. He probably saved Cody's life from those goddamn psychos. He helped him and his twin with their personal lives. And he fights for his friends and families' protection. Cody knew Zack and Mikhail were right. It was time to get even with Henry.

"OK, what's the plan?"

(To be continued)

Next Chapter- The Final Showdown

(I would like to see what the readers would like the plan for Henry will be. Where will the showdown happen? Will Henry's friends betray him? Should Justin get involved? How will they meet Henry? What will happen to Henry? Will Mikhail save the day, or will the twins. You decide. You have till Thursday. Please review)


	12. Author's Info

Kama- The "Final Showdown" will be posted on Wednesday August 9, 2006. I just want everyone to know, there will be more stories including the friendship of the twins and Mikhail. In fact, there will be some more characters in future stories. I just want to thank everyone who help jumpstart my writing on this site.


	13. The Final Showdown

KAMA- I would like to thank In NYC for giving some ideas.

The following day, the three boys go to school and nothing really happens. After school Zack and Cody walk out of the school to see Mikhail talking to a bigger kid. He was about 1 ½ ft taller than Mikhail and looked about 50 pounds heavier. When the kid walked away, the twins walked over to Mikhail.

"Who was that?" asked Cody.

"An old friend" was all Mikhail said. "I found out where Henry and his little bastards hang out. They can be found at the fishing docks."

The kids go home and ask their parents if they could go fishing. The parents thought it as a fine idea. Cody, the only one who actually fished, got his pole and they headed out. Before getting out however, Justin came rushing up to them with an old Louisville Slugger baseball bat in his hand. Mikhail knew Justin just carried it with him a lot. He loved that bat.

"Can I come with?" asked a jumpy Justin.

"Maybe another time." Said Mikhail. They left the hotel and headed over to the docks.

The docks were only about 4 blocks away, and it didn't take long to get over there. When they _did _get there they actually tried to catch some fish. After about 30 minutes of nothing happening, Zack decided that he needed to go to the bathroom. He walked around the corner of an old building and relieved himself. He was walking back when he saw a kid spying on Cody and Mikhail behind a pile of boxes. Zack tried to act like he didn't see anything and when he got over to them, he quickly told the others they were being watched. They did their best to not react to the news. After another 10 minutes Cody had just pulled his line in, when the bullies revealed themselves. There were 13 of em. In the center of the group was Henry. He looked extremely pissed off.

"WHY WON'T YOU DIE!" screamed Henry. Mikhail just gave Henry a big sneer. Henry pulled out the switchblade. It looked like Henry was gonna charge Mikhail, but he changed course and went after Cody. An automatic reaction in Cody swung back the fishing pole in his hands and smashed the end of it into Henry's face. It didn't really stop Henry because it wasn't thick enough but it did stop him for a second. That was a second too long for Henry because Zack tackled Henry to the ground. 3 of Henry's friends charged in only to meet Mikhail. He delivered a swift backhand to one of the kids. He grabbed the other 2 and smashed their heads together. They fell to the ground. Mikhail them grabbed the third one delivered a headbutt right to the kids forehead.

Henry was having trouble getting Zack off because of his broken arm. The other had pretty much healed. He was finally able to throw Zack off with his good hand and get back up. The kid who had been with Henry at the park when they terrorized Justin snuck up behind Cody and then delivered a punch to the kidneys of Cody. What the kid didn't realize was that adrenaline was pumping through Cody's veins and Cody hardly felt it. Cody turned around and grabbed the kid's hair and pulled him right into a sucker punch to the stomach. The kid got the wind knocked right out of him. Cody them pumped his arm back and delivered such a hard punch, it broke the kid's nose in three places. The kid was unconscious before he hit the ground. Cody was partially shocked by what he had just done. But all the arguments he had with Zack, all the hate was put into that one punch. It felt refreshing.

Another kid charged Mikhail, this time swinging a 2x4. Mikhail used his cane to block the strike and counter with a hit to the ribs. There were a few pops that Mikhail heard. The kid fell to the ground screaming.

Zack had gotten his hands on an iron pipe and was trying to prevent Henry from getting closer with that switchblade. Henry had backed Zack against a wall. Henry finally did a suicide charge but Zack got out of the way. He didn't see anything, but he heard a loud thud and a crash. He looked behind to see Henry probably knock out on the ground. Zack gripped his pipe and ran back to Mikhail and his brother. Three kids had ganged up on Cody. Zack charged and actually threw himself right into the kids, knocking everybody to the ground. Zack got up first, picked a kid onto his feet and threw him right off the pier. However, the next thing he knew, some rope went around his neck and cut off his air supply. Cody tried to help but the other two kids were keeping him away.

Zack's mind started to grow darker, but out of nowhere he heard a loud THUD followed by a loud CRUNCH. He could breathe again. He spun around to see the person who saved him. It was…

(To be Continued)

Next Chapter- The Final Showdown (Part 2)


	14. The Final Showdown 2

KAMA- This is the final chapter for "Reunion". Not to worry. There _will _be a sequel. That I guarantee.

Cody delivered a punishing punch to each of the boys blocking his path to Zack. They fell to the ground Knocked out. He saw the kid who was suffocating Zack crash to the ground screaming the loudest scream he's ever heard. He fell into a pile behind Zack, writhing in pain, and Cody saw the most unlikely rescuer. It was Justin. He was holding in his hands, his Louisville slugger.

Mikhail had taken care of another kid when he heard an eardrum-shattering scream. He looked over to see his cousin. He didn't see the kid he thought he took out get up and deliver a swift kick to Mikhail's bad knee. He grunted in pain and fell onto his good knee. The kid grabbed a 2x4 and smashed the back of Mikhail's head. Mikhail fell to the ground unconscious.

Zack, Cody, and Justin looked over to see Mikhail get knocked unconscious with a 2x4. Both twins started for him but they heard a war like cry and the Louisville slugger goes flying through the air, right between the twins, and smash right into the poor bastards face, breaking the kids jaw, nose, and right cheekbone. The kid is flailing on the ground, writhing in pain. The twins turn around to see a psychotic looking Justin. Another one of Henry's pals charges Justin, only to have Justin slide between the kid's legs and deliver the hardest kick right to the kid's groin. The kid just stands there with the most shocked face.

The remaining 3 kids who are still standing are looking on in horror, terrified of these kids. The little one had no problem delivering serious injuries. They knew that if you fuck with these kids, you would not walk away with no injuries. However, they didn't want to lose their status by two 13 year olds, a ten year old, and a 15 year old. So they grabbed the skinnier twin.

Cody felt 3 sets of hands grab him and pull him away from Zack and Justin. One of the kid's holding him delivered a vicious punch to Cody's face. Cody tasted blood in his mouth. Another followed another punch. Cody was seeing stars. He tried to escape but the grips on his arms were too tight.

Zack saw the 3 kids destroying his brother. His mind was filled with anger, and he ran over and jumped right into the group. He got right back up, and stood over his brother, protecting him. When one of the kids got up. Zack ran right up to him and clotheslined the kid right back down on his back. The other two got up and charged at Zack. They tackled him to the ground. One held Zack's arms down while the other started to punch him right in the face. Zack heard another loud SMACK and the kids fell off him. He saw Justin again with the bat.

Cody was slowly getting back up to see that they had beaten all 13 of em. Or so he thought. He felt an arm go around his throat along with the feeling of cold metal against skin.

Zack looks up to see a battered and bloody faced Henry. There was a deep gash from when he collided into the brick wall.

"I'LL KILL YOU ALL!" Henry started to back away, but then Zack saw something rise behind Henry. It was Mikhail. Henry didn't realize Mikhail was behind him until Mikhail grabbed his arm holding the knife, breaking the finge3rs holding it, and releasing Henry's hold on Cody. Then Mikhail actually picked up Henry raised him over his head, limped to the edge of the pier and threw Henry right into the ocean.

When the twins got to Mikhail, they saw a deep gash in the back of Mikhail's head. The next thing they knew, Mikhail fell to his knees and blacked out. Justin, who was in the best condition, started to run back to the Tipton. Cody took his shirt off and tried to stop the bleeding that was close to gushing out of his head. He applied pressure to help aid stop the bleeding.

(About 20 minutes later)

Carry, Esteban, Moseby, Maddie, Kim, and Jeff ran onto the docks with the medics from the hospital. There were many stretchers and flashing lights. There were not only medics, but cops as well. When Mikhail was in an ambulance and on the way to the hospital (again), the cops started asking the twins and Justin questions about what happened. They told them exactly what happened. They were fishing when Henry ambushed them and they had nothing to do but defend themselves. A hospitalized Mikhail later told the cops that these were the same punks who broke his leg and ribs. Henry and his pals were sent to Angeles Central Juvenile Hall after admitting to their attack on the twins and Mikhail.

(Back at the Tipton- 2 weeks later)

Kim walked up to the twins after a show and told them Mikhail and Justin would be going to Germany for 2 months to visit his great grandmother. Mikhail left the following week. Carrie, Moseby, and the twins were at the airport to say goodbye. Mikhail said to Zack and Cody before getting on his plane,

"I'll see if my sisters can come to visit when I get back. They're amazing. See ya then."

(The End… for now)

(Author's Note: I had a real good time writing this story. I look forward to writing the sequels. I would like to thank all my readers and hope to hear from them again in my future stories.)


	15. Author's note

KAMA- I was just wondering. What do you think the sequel's plot should be? Please give suggestions in reviews so I can continue the series. PLEASE REVIEW.


End file.
